Memories of an Azkaban Prisoner
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: One Shot. Bellatrix is bored in Azkaban, and decides to revisit some old memories.


(A/N: I decided to do a story about Bellatrix, because she's awesome. R&R! All belongs to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot!)

Bellatrix Lestrange sighed as she sat in her cell in Azkaban prison. Bored. She was utterly bored. The Dementors were sliding alone the stone floors outside her cell, but she didn't feel the change in temperature at all, and her mood did not change. You see, Bellatrix was already naturally cold. She was never warm to anyone, even herself. She also had no happiness that the Dementors could suck out of her. She knew they had gotten very bored with her quickly, so they left her alone.

Bellatrix liked being alone. She wasn't the type of witch who loved going to parties and dressing up, even if it was a Death Eater ball. She enjoyed those the most. She loved the sinister feeling she got there. After the ball, the Dark Lord would usually have a hunt, a Mudblood hunt, where the Death Eaters could go and kill various Mudbloods. At the end of the hunt, the Death Eater who had killed the most would get a prize. Lucius had won it last time, and the time before that Bellatrix had won, killing 23 filthy little Mudbloods.

She enjoyed killing. That was a memory the Dementors left alone. They didn't really consider that a happy memory, although Bellatrix did. She loved killing and torturing in the name of the Dark Lord, her master. The Dark Lord rewarded her greatly for all the killings she had done, the tortures she had caused, and the information she got. He made her his right hand. He'd pet her hair when she did a great job, and he would praise her. Although, when she did things wrong, he would pull her hair and scold her. No, not scold her, he'd punish her.

She rarely got punished, Lucius did more than she. While Lucius was suffering the cruciatus curse, Bellatrix would simply laugh and enjoy herself. He may be her brother in law, but that meant nothing. She enjoyed any pain, unless it was her own.

She sighed once again and traced her finger over the Dark Mark on her left arm. It had been inactive for a very long thirteen years…and frankly, she was sick of it. She missed the calls from her Lord. She missed going to Lucius and Narcissa's manor after the meetings with Rodulphus, sipping fire whisky with them and laughing at the night's torturous events. Her sister would always sip her fire whisky quietly and whisper to Lucius, and Lucius would get a mischievous glitter in his eye. Bellatrix knew exactly what they would be doing once she and her husband left them. She knew, because she was planning to do the same with Rodulphusonce they returned home.

She hadn't seen those four in the longest time. Rodulphus was locked away on the other side of the prison, and Lucius had avoided being sent to Azkaban. The lucky bastard. She had no idea how he had done it. Maybe it was because he didn't try to make himself as infamous as Bellatrix had. She almost never wore the mask while she tortured her selected victims, and she loved seeing her name in the Daily Prophet. It made her laugh.

She looked up as a little slit was opened up at the bottom of the large stone door entrance to her cell and a plate of slop was thrown through it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wondered how anyone could ever call that rubbish actual food. It tasted like parchment, and the water tasted like ink. She rested her head against the brick wall, the cold stone cooling her feverish head. Her long finger reached up and twirled around a strand of her silky long black hair.

Looking around the room, she wondered how many had died in here. The thought made her smile. She loved the scent of death, and her cell reeked of it.

"Death is the greatest enjoyment in life," she said to herself.

"Did you say something, Lestrange?" a guard asked. She let out a sinister laugh.

"No, not to you anyway," she replied. She heard the guard mutter something about her being mad and she laughed evilly once again.

Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange was mad. As mad as any witch or wizard could ever be. Azkaban made her mad. She had no one to speak to except the walls, nothing to do except ponder, and nothing to eat except rubbish. Azkaban would drive any person mad.

Bella smirked and played with her long fingernails. The one thing that drove her mad most of all was the fact that she was completely cut off from her Lord. She knew he had fallen thirteen years ago, due to that stupid baby Potter. She always detested that family, Lily the most. Lily was a Mudblood, a Mudblood who deserved her fate.

Lily used to go to school with Bellatrix, two years below her. Bellatrix terrified everybody during her Hogwarts days, but she usually terrified the stupid little Gryffindors the most. Lily she had taken a liking to picking on.

One day, Bellatrix remembered, she had the most fun.

She had been sitting with Lucius and Narcissa under a tree on the grounds, bored to death. Lucius and Narcissa snogged like there was no tomorrow, and Bellatrix was so used to it by now, she didn't even try to stop them. She pulled her wand out and levitated a stick near by. That was when she saw Evans and her little group of stupid friends walking along the lake and giggling loudly. Bellatrix had been in her sixth year, Lily in her fourth. _This should be fun._ Bella had thought before she got up and walked over to them.

She knew them all, not by name but by blood. There were four of them, and they were all Mudbloods. The only name she knew in that group was Lily, but that didn't matter.

"Hey, Evans. Didn't anyone tell you, this part of the school is for purebloods only?" Bellatrix said, stepping in front of Lily and her group. Lily glared at her but said nothing. "So, why don't you go to the other side of the lake and dirty up someone else's air with your filthy blood?" Bellatrix said, venom dripping off every word she said.

"Bugger off, Black," replied Lily. Big mistake.

There was one rule when it came to socializing at Hogwarts; don't mess with Bellatrix Black. Her temper was infamous and everyone knew it. Even the stupid little first years. Bella smiled wickedly and pulled out her wand from her robes.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," she said angrily.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lily yelled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius and Narcissa had stopped snogging each other senseless and were walking up to the group. Lucius' prefect badge glittering in the light of the sun.

"Oy, Evans!" He called. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she replied with annoyance.

"I want you to get out of here." He said. Bellatrix smirked and laughed. "You know the rule, don't upset Bellatrix. She's been known to hex you into oblivion."

"Well, she can try. Even if she succeeds, she'll just get herself in trouble. Clearly she's stupid, because she's done it so many times. Are you just dying to be expelled?" Lily asked Bellatrix. Bella let out a roar and flicked her wand fiercely. Wordless magic, something Lily had not learned, and did not know how to defend herself against.

Lily let out a scream and toppled backwards. She tripped over her own feet and fell into the lake. Her friends screamed and rushed to the side. Bella flicked her wand once again, dragging Lily under the water. Once Lily came up again, she was gasping for breath.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Evans?" Narcissa yelled. Lucius smirked and snaked his arm around her waist.

"No? Alright," Bella said, flicking her wand and pulling Lily into the water once again. Lily's followers were begging Bellatrix to stop, but she ignored them. Lily came to the surface once again.

"Well?" Bella asked. She knew Lily couldn't answer, so she dunked her once again. Lily let out a scream before it became muffled by the water. Suddenly, Bellatrix was pushed backwards. James Potter had hexed her and Narcissa ran to her side.

"Bella? Are you okay!?" She asked. Bella stood up and glared at James.

"You may have saved your little Mudblood filth this time, James. But mark my words, one day, you're going to die first, and not be there to save her." Bellatrix screamed. Lily came out of the water and ran away from Bellatrix in tears. Bella smirked and turned swiftly on her heel, walking away proudly. Narcissa and Lucius followed.

Bellatrix had gotten in a lot of trouble for that, but it was worth it. She smirked at the memory. Punishment never daunted her at all. She didn't care. The only punishment that could stop her for only a certain amount of time was Azkaban, and sadly, the Aurors had figured that out. But she wouldn't be there for much longer, and she knew it. But for now, the only thing she could do was sit back and wait for the Dark Lord to return to her once again. To pass the time, she pondered her memories. The memories of Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Memories of a murderer, an evil witch, a Death Eater. Memories of an Azkaban prisoner.

(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!!!??? R&R! pretty please?)


End file.
